


Sleep Through the Day Like a Normal Person

by planetundersiege



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Callum - Freeform, Ezran - Freeform, Funny, Gen, Moonshadow elves, Nocturnal - Freeform, Oneshot, Rayla - Freeform, Rayla needs a nap, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Species Differences, The dragon prince - Freeform, day, post season one, prompt, tdp, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayla can barely keep herself away, all because the princes somehow want to move during the day, everyone knew you slept trough the days and woke up to the night! Atleast for moonshadow elves.





	Sleep Through the Day Like a Normal Person

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by moonrayla on Tumblr

The sun was at its highest point, it’s bright rays shining onto Rayla, giving her warmth. She looked up at the blue cloudy sky and groaned, it was way too bright for her. It should be too bright for anyone really, she could barely keep her eyes open and had to look down at the green grass not to be blinded. She was so tired, all of her body aching, all on her mind was going to sleep, but she couldn’t.

Somehow, Callum and Ezran thought it was a good idea to move when it was day, the time you were supposed to sleep, and then sleep during the night, when you should really be awake. Everyone knew you are awake at night, why had they turned everything upside down? Rayla had been nocturnal her entire life, along with the rest of the moonshadow elves, and not sleeping during the day killed her. She could hardly sleep during the night, because her body told her that she can’t sleep away the night.

Yet what could she do?

The princes slept like logs through all of the night, and woke up when Rayla personally would go to sleep.

She thought she would have gotten used to it by now, having traveled with the princes for a week already, but nope. It was still has hard as before, and every day she got more exhausted, sleep deprivation kicking in.

Yet the princes were fine. This must be some weird human thing?

Who would want to be awake during the day when there was night?

There’s a lot of things Rayla didn’t understand about humans.

She let out a yawn as they were walking, Ezran was happily chatting with Callum, and Bait and Zym were following. Rayla herself was a bit behind, her eyelids were so heavy, the sun high in the sky, it just begged her to fall asleep. Yet she was walking, her legs almost numb, so heavy. Every time she blinked, her eyes fought to stay closed, all her mind felt fuzzy. But she couldn’t fall asleep, she would just make everything harder for the princes,

She didn’t want to bother them, they were the majority and she had to do like they did, even if it was absolutely outrageous. Days were for sleeping!

Without thinking straight, Rayla didn’t really pay attention to where she was going, just that she was coming.

So it didn’t take long before she fell over, her head hitting the hard ground. She should have gotten up, but the grass was so soft, almost like a pillow. And she was lying down, the sun shining onto her. All she needed to do was to close her eyes and…

“Rayla, are you okay?”

It was Ezran speaking, the small boy taking a step closer, ready to give her a hand.

Rayla just yawned once more.

“Just let me sleep. I’m tired.”

“Tired?”, Callum asked. “But it’s the middle of the day? Why would you be tired?”

“Why wouldn’t you be? Being up during the day is not natural.”

“What? Everyone are awake during the day?”

“Well, all _humans_ are yes. I’m a moonshadow elf. MOONSHADOW! We sleep during the days, it’s so hard for me to not pass out.”

“So.”, Ezran asked. “You’re nocturnal?”

“Yes, and of all weird things I’ve seen you humans do, sleeping through the night takes the price. My body’s not built for this.”

“We had no idea Rayla.”, Callum said. “Take a nap okay, then we’ll figure out a new schuedule for moving forward, half night and half day. Is that okay?”

The prince never got an answer, the elf already deep in her well deserved slumber, snoring loudly.


End file.
